no tengas miedo
by rikonigth
Summary: despierta no te duermas... por favor no te duermas –una fría brisa acariciaba mi rostro y unos fuertes brazos me estrechaban a un pecho descubierto-¿quien ers? - vampire XD sasusaku


**sumary: un internado epoca mmm... antigua donde los vampiros son considerados mitos ^^ y por alguna razon ella esta siendo victima de aquella sensacion extraña que no la deja dormir.**

**autor note: vampiros ^.^ los amo *.* haber nose dos o tres capis maximo n.n **

Simplemente no podía concebir el sueño

Yacía acostaba mas de una hora, la vela de mi tocador ya casi se extinguía pero aun daba sombras que parecían figuras extrañas a su alrededor en las cuales yo estaba enfocada, suspire cansinamente temiendo cerrar los ojos pues al hacerlo solo encontraba a aquella mujer con los ojos rojos y la cara transfigurada mostrándome los colmillos afilados listos para lanzarse sobre mi.

Extraño, pero yacía unos tres días desde que soñaba aquello, me levante sigilosa de la cama como si temiese que alguien me escuchase, irónico pues en este momento ya todos deberían estar en paz profunda dentro de sus sueños.

Mis pies chocaron con el frió piso de cerámica haciéndome estremecer con el contacto y poco a poco mi dirigí al ventanal, corrí suavemente la cortina transparente observando la forestación que abarcaba los alrededores del antiguo internado de Konoha y mi mente volvió a aquella mañana donde comenzaron mis pesadillas.

Fue la mañana del miércoles, me dirigía a paso de tortuga junto con Ino mi mejor amiga la única que me ayudaba sin rechinar a jugarle una que otra pasada a las alumnas para hacer amena la estancia en el colegio de monjas en donde mis tutores y los padres de ella nos habían internado para como nosotras decíamos deshacerse de nuestras molestas presencias. El pasadizo para llegar a la primera clase era razonable por lo que aumentamos el ritmo para así llegar temprano y evitar la reprimenda de la profesora Kurenai pero repentinamente mi cuerpo se congelo al momento de querer empujar la puerta

-Sakura... –le oí como un susurro a Ino pero no recuerdo haberle contestado

Solo sentía un frió estremecedor recorrer mi espalda, alguien estaba tras nosotras y me provocaba sensaciones completamente escalofriantes, sentí que Ino abría la puerta y me llevaba de los hombros sin dirigirme ni una palabra mas hasta que me senté en mi respectivo lugar, pero aun me sentía fuera de lugar ausente y presente al mismo tiempo.

-no me gusta para nada esa tipa –susurro Ino a lado mió haciéndome despertar

La mire extrañada tenia los ojos entrecerrados y levemente el entrecejo fruncido mirando en dirección al pizarrón -la profesora Kurenai estaba ahí y yo ni me había percatado de cuando ingresó –rápidamente pose la mirada al objeto de su molestia y me encontré con wow! A lado de la sensei había una mujer que gozaba de la belleza mas deslumbrante que hubiesen visto mis ojos la cabellera escarlata esparcida por los hombros que terminaban delicadamente en ondas perfectas, su nívea piel contrastaba maravillosamente con el uniforme del colegio era prácticamente el logotipo de princesa de cuentos que cualquier muchacho quisiese perseguir bueno así lo harían si es que Konoha permitiese el ingreso a ellos.

Pero aquel ser angelical envolvía un aura que cierta manera parecía oscuro.

-niñas atención ella es Karin Ellington –dijo la profesora Kurenai con una radiante sonrisa como si presentase a un miembro de la realeza que claro prácticamente todas la consideraban así –se integrará a ustedes así que muéstrense amables

Al volver la mirada me encontré con sus ojos puestos en mí y una angustia consumió repentinamente mi interior, mis ojos se entrecerraron y aparte la vista sintiéndome quebrantada, un vago recuerdo se instaló en mi memoria sin mi consentimiento

Papá y mamá sonreían dentro del lustroso carruaje mientras les describía el hermoso paisaje que vislumbraba mientras tenia la cabeza fuera de la ventana la bola de fuego se ocultaba dejando ver los colores mezclarse pero la plenitud de aquellos momentos se cortó cuando algo chocó contra nosotros y todo alrededor empezó a dar vueltas. Vueltas y gritos se esparcían mientras sentía que mis huesos se quebraban con los golpes que me daba mientras el carruaje caía.

Oh dios... tenia una gran necesidad de ponerme a llorar, podía sentir los ojos picándome por la humedad de las lagrimas una sensación de tristeza fluía dentro de mí y maldita sea el recuerdo de mis padres y de aquel accidente llego a mi mente sin previo aviso ¿por qué lo recordaba? Ya lo había olvidado

Una sonrisa torcida y altanera se mostró en aquel angelical rostro de porcelana cuando sentí una fría lágrima rozar mi mejilla. Me la limpie con la manga de la camisa restregando bien los ojos para apartar las demás que querían seguir el mismo camino pero por mas que lo hacia podía sentir mi manga completamente húmeda. No podía evitarlas. Miré disimuladamente a mí alrededor con las manos aun en la cara por si alguien estuviese presenciando mi penoso espectáculo pero cabía decir que el máximo centro de atención estaba a lado de la profesora Kurenai.

Mis emociones estaban atormentándose más, me sentía inútil, desdichada y curiosamente quería lansarse de un acatilado.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho y sin algún consentimiento mío un sollozo se escapó de mi boca lo cual no pude hacer mas que cubrírmela con las manos para evitar el ruido que provocaría pero aun si es que lo hacia podría jurar que nadie me tomaría en cuenta por alguna razón eso aumento la opresión que sentía en el pecho que me hizo volver a sollozar

Pero…

_Tranquila __todo está bien no dejare que alguien te lastime_

Me sobresalte en mi asiento sintiendo mi respiración detenerse ¿qué fue eso? Era lo primero que se me venia a la mente y claro miré a mi alrededor pero era en vano sabia perfectamente que ninguna pudo haber sido puesto que lo había escuchado dentro de mi cabeza y el timbre de aquella voz era mas un murmullo que cualquier palabra pronunciada por alguna señorita. Disipe mi atención llegando a la conclusión que había sido mi misma conciencia la que me despertó de mi estúpida escena de drama ya que volví a ser dueña de mis emociones

Miré con suspicacia a la pelirroja y vaya! No espere encontrarla de esa forma. Tenia una expresión de dolor reflejada en el rostro, los labios le temblaban sutilmente y sus ojos estaban cristalizados por… ¿estaba por llorar?, una imagen digna de alguien que acababa de recibir un golpe, me resultaba raro que su mirada se hubiese mantenido pegada hacia la pared que quedaba tras mío cuando minutos antes estaba dirigida a mí, un anhelo me parecía vislumbrar en los ojos que seguían perforando la pared. Me preguntaba que de interesante tendría ¿acaso se había emocionado con el tapiz de la pared? .volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia la mía y crispó el rostro cuando me miró.

Sus rojos labios se entreabrieron y con suma lentitud pronunció una frase que no cargaba sonido alguno –de lo cual nadie se daba cuenta o eso me paresia –pero aunque suene extraño sentí que aquella frase solo iba dirigida hacia mí aunque apenas y la pude descifrar

"_me pertenece solo a mi_"

¿Por qué dijo aquello?

La vela se extinguió y el cuarto se sumió en la oscuridad. Corrí la cortina y dejé entrar la poca luz que resplandecía la luna, entonces también me provocó sentir el viento que empezaba a sacudir levemente las ramas de los árboles. Sonreí disimuladamente talvez y si enfermaba no iría a las clases en la mañana –era una excelente excusa –de todas formas no quería hacerlo la presencia de Karin me perturbaba –cada vez que la veía sentía el estomago revuelto y se me entraban unas ganas de ir al baño encerrarme y vomitar hasta regurgitar el desayuno del día anterior

La fría brisa erizo mi espalda cuando abrí el ventanal mas no me aparté ¿que habría querido decir Karin con aquella frase? Me preguntaba constantemente tal vez dijo otra cosa y solo me lo imagine. El viento seguía haciendo su trabajo congelando mis brazos desnudos mientras yo me perdía en mis pensamientos y repentinamente la extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilada aquella que tenia cada vez que cruzaba un pasillo o cuando escuchaba las clases de la profesora Anko o exagerando en cada instante que me alejaba de todo mundo y creía estar sola en algún rincón del internado. Resultaba paranoico lo sé pero la incomodidad que sientes cuando alguien no quita los ojos de ti es demasiado evidente y cuando intentas encontrar a ese alguien chocando con muchos pares de ojos alrededor tuyo lo único que consigues es tratar de recordar cómo te escapaste del manicomio en el cual estabas y del cual todos creen que te saliste.

Para mi desgracia me sentía mas tranquila aquí entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación que mas parecían una jaula aunque eran realmente mi única salvación por lo menos hasta que hiciera merito de una expulsión.

Me quede quieta y trague saliva sintiendo un ligero ardor en la garganta cuando lo ví

No podía ser peligroso

Era demasiado hermoso para serlo

Las sombras del árbol apenas y lo rozaban por lo que podía ver los trajes oscuros al igual que la mirada oh mi duk, apreté mis brazos sintiendo los escalofríos traspasar mi piel... sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos, oh dios sentía que iba caer no me había sentido así nunca y no es que caiga por cualquier persona hermosa que tuviese delante mío sino que aquel joven que aun no realizaba movimiento alguno me atrapaba con esa mirada que me resultaba tan familiar pero a la vez tan extranjera. Pensé ¿_seria algún familiar de las señoritas de konoha? _Pero si lo fuese porqué estaría a esa hora de la noche alrededor de ese tenebroso bosque. Deje volar mi imaginación alucinando que seria aquel muchacho el emisor de todas mis supuestas paranoias pues con alguien como él podría soportarlo.

Sus cabellos oscuros revoloteaban con el viento, me sujete fuertemente a la baranda sin despegar los ojos de aquel muchacho me sentí estúpida al ni siquiera querer pestañar cuando él dio un paso, su simple mirada me llenaba de paz aquella que había sido profanada por karin en el momento que había llegado pero que habían sido devueltas por aquel extraño que en estos momentos contemplaba.

-Sakura estas despierta?... –volví la mirada a la puerta Ino tocaba suavemente

-si... ya voy...-dije y cuando regrese los ojos para encontrarme con aquel joven no hallé más que el verde pastizal. ¿Donde se había metido? ¿No pudo desaparecer tan rápido? No me digas que me quede dormida de pie y todo fue producto de un sueño que se esfumó cuando mi mejor amiga llamó a la puerta –que pasa Ino... –susurre abriendo la puerta desilusionada

-no puedo dormir Sakura tengo miedo...-dijo abrazándose así misma y no pude hacer mas que cubrirme la boca para que no se escapase ninguna carcajada –frentona desgraciada no te rías... –frunció el ceño en la penumbra

-lo siento pero se te ve graciosa...

Ino era muy valiente y verla en ese estado era algo que no me lo podía imaginar pero que lo estaba viviendo

-cállate y escucha...

Prendió una vela e hizo caer cera caliente en la que yacía completamente extinta y la pegó para después meterse dentro de las cobijas de mi cama, me asuste en el momento de verla su rostro estaba mas pálido que de costumbre y se podía ver el temblor sobre las cobijas.

-oye cerda que tienes...-me preocupe sentándome en la cama a lado de ella

-Karin es un monstruo Sakura... –susurro muy bajito que casi no la escuche –yo misma la ví con mis propios ojos –fui a su dormitorio...

Me aterro lo que me contaba Ino y recordé mis pesadillas mientras lo hacia, Karin me había parecido extraña incluso su presencia me era escalofriante pero no me imaginé que resultase ser aquel ser tenebroso que describía Ino en una palabra

Vampiro

Me era difícil creerlo pero no podía dudar de las palabras de Ino cuando teníamos que decirnos algo serio no nos andábamos con rodeos y soltábamos todo lo que sabíamos y lo que ella me había relatado era como veía a Karin alimentarse y no precisamente de la fuente de comida que una muchacha le llevó sino de la misma mujer que fue sido victima de los abominables colmillos de la vampiro.

Mi piel se erizo cuando la vela se apago repetidamente

-Ino... –llamé palpado el borde de la cama –Ino estas...

-Sakura cállate...-dijo jalándome hacia la cama –alguien esta en la puerta... –señalo y casi

Inhalé pero evite exhalar, así era, la sombra de alguien estaba puesta en la ranura de la puerta que lentamente se iba abriendo con el único sonido de las gastadas bisagras que hacían más escalofriante el momento. Mi cuerpo dio un brinco cuando Ino se apresuro hasta la puerta y la cerro sin importarle darle en las narices a cualquier cosa que este tras ella.

Se escuchó un quejido y tras una maldición que me aterraron los sentidos pero no más que lo que llego después.

Una fuerte ráfaga empujo la puerta llevándose consigo a ino casi a mis pies no me dí cuenta pero hasta ese momento mi cuerpo permaneció estático. La luna se mostró tan clara como la vela que hace instantes estaba encendida por lo que pude ver a Ino tratando de levantarse, pero claramente podía ver la dislocadura de su tobillo.

-_sakura chan_ _al fin estas sola_

Una aterciopelada voz se dibujo en el viento proveniente de la fuerte ventisca procedente de la puerta que yacía abierta.

Mi cuerpo volvió a sentir aquel retortijón y aquellas inmensas ganas de vomitar

Karin estaba frente a nosotras y tenia la sonrisa manchada de aquello que talvez hace instantes se estaba alimentando

Sangre

-_me haz causado muchos problemas Sakura –_dijo mi nombre con una mueca de asco –_no me gusta que mandes a tus secuaces a espiarme y..._

Ino y yo intercambiamos miradas de las cuales no podía descifrar cual de las dos tendría la mas aterrada, sabíamos que no saldríamos de esta, pero con un demonio ni siquiera podía emitir ni un pequeño grito.

-_por querer quitarme lo que es mió –_alego con los ojos aun mas ensombrecidos de lo que la oscura noche podía volverlos

Me perdí, ya no sabia a lo que se refería

Dio unos pasos delante de nosotras y sentí como Ino trataba de aguantar unos sollozos aun sin levantarse del piso. Los vampiros talvez era a lo único que ella le temía, me solía contar mitos supuestamente verdaderos acerca de esos seres pero era ella la que salía mas aterrada que yo después de finalizar la historia y aunque sus relatos eran espantosos siempre lo tomé como aquello que era _un mito_ pero ahora comprobaba la realidad reflejada frente a mis ojos.

-quédate donde estas maldita chupasangre –mi corazón se elevó a mil, lo podía sentir en la garganta en conjunto con los temblores que desprendía mi cuerpo no sabia en que momento había regresado a mí la capacidad de habla pero de lo que estaba segura era de que esta maldita vampiro no la iba a tener fácil, si nosotras moríamos nos la íbamos a llevar a rastras a ella también

Como si eso fuese posible.

-_no sabes con quien te estas metiendo _

Su voz cada vez me parecía mas mortífera y en un momento a otro sentí un fuerte apretón evitándome la vía de respiración.

Mi cuello era apretado fuertemente por su gélida mano

-_no entiendo que de bueno tengas –_apenas a alcance a oír su voz con puro resentimiento –_lo único bueno que puedes tener es..._

Y fue ese momento en el que todo mi vida se reflejo como un flash, mis padres, mis hermanos, mi familia, mis ahora tutores, mis amigos y poco a poco también cada uno de ellos se iba desvaneciendo oí en lo lejano un grito me había parecido la voz de Ino. Cielos nunca creí acabar así sin ninguna gota de sangre en el cuerpo siendo completamente absorbida por un ser no vivo aunque talvez mis pesadillas ya me lo habían previsto.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados y el cuerpo lo tenia entumecido la cabeza me daba vueltas muchas vueltas y solo quería que la chupasangre acabase de una buena vez para ya no sentir todo el dolor que provocaban sus aterradores colmillos sobre mi garganta.

Pero aquel fin nunca llegó

Solo sentí que mi cuerpo caía en un material de concreto tan duro como el mármol y entre mi aturdimiento una jadeante respiración cerca de mi rostro una que no era la mía y que gozaba de una frialdad transparente casi como ya lo estaría mi cuerpo en su totalidad.

Mi cuerpo tembló no se si por miedo o por el frió que lo recorría, ¿tendría que enfrentarme a otro ser sobrenatural?, porque estaba segura que esta criatura no era Karin puesto que este cuerpo era mucho mas grande.

-_despierta no te duermas... por favor no te duermas –_una fría brisa acariciaba mi rostro y unos fuertes brazos me estrechaban a un pecho descubierto

Mis ojos no se abrían por más que intentaba con todas mis fuerzas de hacerlo y en cada segundo mi cuerpo se inmovilizaba mas, poco a poco sentía que el alma se me quería desprender del cuerpo pero aun no quería hacerlo todavía no, por lo menos no antes de saber quien me estrechaba tan fuerte en su regazo.

-_por favor –_su voz desprendía angustia en cada tramo y aunque ya no sentía el cuerpo mis ojos se entreabrieron para deslumbrar a la criatura mas hermosa que jamás haya contemplado

Sonrió o eso me pareció aunque fue demasiado pequeño y corto para meditarlo. Su pálido rostro resplandecía con luz de la luna que llenaba mi dormitorio y sus oscuros ojos solo se mantenían en una dirección... los míos. Oh sorpresa ojos negros, cabellera rebelde… el muchacho de mis sueños estaba frente a mí, no, aquel era un ángel que venia para recogerme.

-_estarás bien –_su aterciopelada voz retumbó en mi mente eso era mentira yo no saldría viva de esto.

Mis ojos siguieron cada trazo que adquiría su rostro, cada expresión, cada gesto y lo único que encontraba era el reflejo del dolor en él.

¿Quien era él? ¿y porque sufría?

Me preguntaba en cada segundo que sentía el cuerpo arder instintivamente y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba trate de alzar el brazo pero sus reflejos fueron mas ágiles y pronto sentí la mano chocar suavemente con el frió contacto de su mejilla.

-quien eres?... –susurre y sentí la voz rasposa e inteligible para mi misma y pensé que talvez y no la habría escuchado pero entonces mostró una minúscula sonrisa que me estremeció y me atontó.

-_no hables Sakura…_

¿Y como es que sabia quien era?

**reviews please hace tiempo no escribia necesito apoyo moral =D y claro ia deben saber quien es el chico ne? n.n que paso con karin? jijij ia sabran como le fue en el proximo capi **


End file.
